Metroid Missions
Metroid Missions is a party game set in the universe of Metroid. Through it, players are able to control many different creatures/characters across the entire franchise as they either participate in minigames or play through familiar locations. Boards Boards are less friendly looking than other party games. The boards are divided into grids that players go across according to an electronic counter that randomly cycles through numbers 1 through 10. When a number is selected, players are able to freely move through those grid spaces. Goals vary from map to map. Players cannot share spaces on a map. Items *Missile - Launch a missile forwards in a straight line. If it collides with an enemy, they'll be shoved backwards 3 spaces. *Bomb - Place an invisible bomb on the tile you stand on. If an enemy crosses this while they move, their turn will be cut short. *Screw Attack - Before moving, leap upwards and land on whatever tile is overhead or close to the point of jumping. *Grapple Beam - Before moving, aim at either a player or a wall. If either is within 5 spaces, the user will be pulled towards them, landing a space beside them. *Ice Beam - Aim in four directions around the user. If an enemy is within 4 spaces of the beam, they'll be frozen. Their turn will be skipped. *Power Bomb - Place a power bomb where the user stands. Upon being placed down, an explosion will erupt, striking anyone within 3 spaces. When an enemy is hit, they'll be repelled 3 spaces. Sample Collection Samples of the many rare species from the series have been spotted at these locations. Players must travel around the map in order to claim these samples and get a leg up in the field of biology (and potentially create a bioweapon of your own). Minigames are played after every player moves, and the winner will be able to use an item to either impede enemies or improve your own chances. Metroid Extermination Metroids have been spotted in these locations! Players will have to make contact with them in order to exterminate them. Though be warned, they can move 3 spaces, and if they hit a player, said player will be forced to warp to a specific area and respawn. Minigames are played after every player moves, and the winner will be able to use an item to either impede enemies or improve your own chances. Minigames *Target Practice - All players are tasked with shooting targets from a single position. Chains of no misses will multiply the score received. Highest score wins. *Morph Pinball - All players must test their skill with a morph ball by using a single pinball board each, and using player-controlled flippers to make sure they hit bumpers and rack up points. Each player has only one pinball, if they fall into the space below, it's game over. Most points wins. Characters *Samus *Dark Samus *Ridley *Kraid *Federation Force Member *Rundas *Ghor *Gandrayda *Sylux Category:Ursa Division Games Category:Party Games Category:Metroid Games